In U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,345, which issued Jan. 26, 1986, the present inventors disclosed a carrier for mounting a tool for reciprocating motion along a pair of spaced, parallel guide rails. The carrier is reciprocated by a rotating lead screw extending lengthwise between and parallel to the guide rails and engaging an internally threaded nut in the carrier. The nut may be an anti-backlash nut. With the lead screw located between the rails, there are bearing supports extending laterally from the carrier, each mounting a bearing which slides on a guide rail much in the manner of outrigger pontoons.
The rails serve a number of purposes. They create a low-friction guideway for the carrier to ride on but, more importantly, they create an anti-rotation mechanism for the carriage. If there were no guide rails and the carrier were mounted on the lead screw only, the carrier probably would not reciprocate. This is because the mass of the carrier would create high frictional resistance between its threaded nut and the lead screw such that the carrier would rotate with the lead screw rather than traversing it. Secondly, again, if there were no guide rails and if the lead screw were oriented in a horizontal direction, the flexure of the lead screw, created by the weight of the carrier and the tool that it mounts, would cause the carrier to bind on the lead screw and/or cause the tool that it mounts to disengage from its workpiece.
Yet another problem can exist. Tools mounted on the carrier are normally offset from the central axis of the lead screw. In addition, the tools are mounted on posts in a cantilevered position relative to the carrier. Normal drag of the tool relative to its workpiece creates a torque which is imparted through the tool post to the carrier and, hence, to the supports riding on the rails which carry the bearings. This can cause unnecessary drag, monkey-biting, or can conceivably result in the lead screw's driving motor to stall out.
Another shortcoming in certain applications where space is limited is the size of the mechanism Two guide rails spaced laterally of a lead screw creates a drive mechanism which is spread out, generally horizontally, and, in some machine operations, there is not sufficient space to do this. In addition, it is difficult to obtain initial alignment of the screw and two parallel rails.
It is to the solution of these problems that the present invention is directed.